


Let me hold both your hands in the holes of my sweater

by Rose_Seo



Series: Johnhyuck's Journey [1]
Category: NCT, NCT (Band)
Genre: Bottom Lee Donghyuck | Haechan, Cuddling & Snuggling, Established Relationship, Fluff and Angst, Idols, Light Angst, M/M, Making Out, Mentioned Mark Lee (NCT), Mutual Pining, Suggestive Themes
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-16
Updated: 2019-04-16
Packaged: 2020-01-14 21:40:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 860
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18484903
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rose_Seo/pseuds/Rose_Seo
Summary: Johnny and Haechan's relationship gets discovered. Johnhyuck just wanted to mind their business but noooooI wrote this at 1 am just a warning.





	Let me hold both your hands in the holes of my sweater

The Nct members just returned from promoting their new album in the U. S and finally have free time. While the rest of the guys were distracted by a movie night in the living room, Johnny and Haechan could sneak off to get quality time together by pretending to be tired, and luckily they weren’t questioned about it.

No one knows about their relationship except for Mark (excluding themselves) and the only reason he knows is because he’s Haechan’s best friend and therefore knows everything about him. So, because their relationship is a secret it's hard for them to get any time together, so they want to take advantage of this time while everyone else it preoccupied.

 “Johnny, why didn’t you bring snacks?” Haechan whined while cuddled up to his much larger boyfriend.

“Baby, you didn’t ask me to bring anything, what do you want me to do? read your mind?” Johnny questioned; stifling back a laugh as he looked at the younger boy pouting up at him.

 “Yes! You should know this by now Johnny. Now I'm gonna starve,” he whined again.

 “Awwe baby don’t be so dramatic, I can text Mark to bring something.”

 “No! I don’t wanna bother him” Haechan whined once again “Now you're gonna have to kiss my poor hunger away!” he exclaimed; showing off his over-the-top“cuteness”.

 “Oh, is that so?” Johnny teased; leaning in and scattering kisses all over Donghyuck’s face before leaving a longing one on his lips. Haechan’s body naturally reacted; climbing into his boyfriend lap and deepening the kiss before he could pull away. Johnny pulled the younger closer; cupping his face with one hand and resting the other on the small of his back. He quickly flipped them over so he was on top causing a soft moan to leave the younger boy's lips as his back hit the mattress. Haechan barely had to time react before Johnny's lips were pressed against his in a messier kiss than the last.

* * *

 

  “Hey, where are Haechan and Johnny?” Taeyong whispered to Taeil, so he wouldn’t disturb the rest of the guys while they were watching TV.

 “Remember, they went to bed early because they were tired,” Taeil whispered back. “Why do you care anyway?” he questioned.

 “Oh yeah, well I know Haechan really likes this drama, so I thought he might want to watch it with us,” Taeyong explained.

 “I guess you’re right, you might wanna check.” “You know how bratty he gets when we watch something without him,” Taeil responded without looking away from the screen.  

 Taeyong silently tiptoed out of the living room and made his way to Haechan and Johnny’s bedroom door. He started to knock on the door but stopped himself when he heard what sounded like a moan. Thinking it might have been his imagination, he pressed his ear against the door to see if the sound would happen again. After standing there in silence for about a minute, he decided the sound was just his imagination until he heard a soft whine of Johnny’s name, causing him to curse to himself because he knew he couldn’t ignore it this time. Taeyong knocked on the bedroom door twice but when he received no response he knocked again but harder.

 

* * *

 

 

 Johnny’s lips instantly stopped trailing down his boyfriend's neck when he heard a knock at the door, making him freeze in place. “Haechannie did you hear that” he whispered. Haechan looked up at him with doe-like eyes and meekly nodded.

“Fuck” Johnny whispers; scrambling to get off of Haechan, just as he hears a more intense knock on the door. “Come in” he yells as he runs to jump on his own bed.

 Taeyong opens the door and slowly enters the room with an unreadable expression. “What's up Taeyong?” Johnny asks, trying his best to appear as if he weren’t previously doing anything wrong.

 Johnny and Haechan watch as Taeyong walks over to the younger’s bed and plops on the end with a deep breath. “Hey, what's wron-” Haechan starts before he’s interrupted.

 “I know what you were doing” Taeyong cuts off, still refusing to look at either of the two boys in the room. “ I know you probably don’t wanna talk about it right now so I, ll leave you alone for now” he continues in one breath. “But, just know this is something we will need to have a serious talk about eventually” the brunette concludes, finally looking up through his bangs to glance at Johnny and Haechan to read their expressions.

 “Okay, we understand” Haechan quietly responds with a hint of shame as he watched their leader exit the room followed by a soft click of the door. After silently staring at the door Haechan finally looked over at his boyfriend to see him opening his arms in a soundless but welcomed invitation. He crawls off his bed and over to the elders to cuddle into his warm side and falls asleep listening to his shallow breath. They enjoyed that moment in each other's arms as they were unaware of what to expect, now that their love for each other wasn’t a secret anymore.  

**Author's Note:**

> Honestly, I was thinking about making a sequel to this, comment what you think if you don't mind.  
> Anyways, I hope you beautiful people have a wonderful life. Mwah


End file.
